


Strange Magic

by Blizzardsoflizzards



Series: Hunt's End [3]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Marijuana Use, Multi, Polyamory, Self-indulgent fluff, vague interdimensional bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzardsoflizzards/pseuds/Blizzardsoflizzards
Summary: On a snowy Winter's night shortly after the wedding, Julie taste tests her 'wedding present' from Sebastian. (Read: Sir Not-Appearing-In-This-Fic)





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Marijuana use
> 
> Hey y'all! Soooo I wrote a couple of one-shots. I didn't necessarily write them in the order I'll be posting them, but I will do my best to post them in chronological-ish order. This one in particular sprang from a desire to write a straight-up fluff piece without any of the usual cryptic horror elements. That said, this one is much more a Stardew fic than a Bloodborne fic. I only include Bloodborne as a tag insofar as the main character is a retired Hunter and this fic is in the same chronology as "Hunt's End" and "Something Borrowed". (Note: If you haven't read the previous entries in the series, no worries! Bits of this one might not make a whole lot of sense without context, but I tried to write at least this one and it's eventual follow-up to be new reader friendly!)
> 
> At any rate: Enjoy the results of a long and sleepless weekend visiting some friends. The next installment will be slightly more dynamic, I promise! Cheers, folks.
> 
> \- BoL

“So… I have some news.”

 

The wedding was a week past and Julie was sat at her dinner table with her wife and girlfriend, finishing the last of her bowl of soup. It was an evening like any other, but Julie cherished the evenings in she got to spend with her girls. It was nearing the end of their meal that Maru had spoken up, looking excited.

 

“Oh?” Julie and Penny said almost in unison. Penny giggled and Julie leaned forward with a smile.

 

“Good news, I hope?”

 

Maru nodded enthusiastically.

 

“It is! Do you remember that internship I applied for back in the Fall?”

 

Julie saw excitement building on her face.

 

“Did they accept you?” Julie asked.

 

Maru nodded even more vigorously.

 

“They did! I missed the deadline for the current semester and there’s a lot of preparation to do, so it’s not an immediate thing. But as of the first week of next Fall, I’ll be working and studying at Zuzu City University! I got the letter this morning and my parents literally leapt for joy.”

 

Julie was already up and pulling Maru into a hug. Maru returned the affection by planting a kiss on Julie and dipping her ever so slightly (so as to not aggravate her healing stab wound). Penny was next, receiving a hug so enthusiastic that Maru lifted her off of the ground.

 

“That’s fantastic, babe!” Julie exclaimed. “I am so proud of you!”

 

“You’re gonna do so well!” Penny added, catching her breath.

 

Maru blushed a bit.

 

“You two are so sweet. I’m super excited about the prospect, but to tell the truth I’m pretty nervous. And… There is a bit of a catch.”

 

“How so?” Julie asked.

 

“Well… To put a long story short, to make it to the University I would need to stay somewhere in the city. I’ll be going to class in the mornings and working in the University Science Lab in the evenings, but I can’t quite afford to live on-campus. To that end, my aunt has offered me the guest room in her apartment.”

 

Oh. That was indeed a catch. Maru moving away would be a big change, and it meant that Julie would see her dramatically less often than she did now. However, she would be moving away to study her field and further her education. It would be a wonderful opportunity for her, despite the social adjustment.  It was a matter that warranted some thought. Later. Right now, Julie was just happy for her partner.

 

“It sounds like a pretty good deal!” Julie said. “I’m really happy for you.”

 

She met Maru’s eyes and smiled at the bubbling excitement she saw there. Maru looked so proud, and she had every right to be. Julie remembered the long nights Maru had spent writing essays and falling asleep on Julie’s couch. Her home was rarely quiet, and she had come over to Julie’s plot of land quite frequently to enjoy the quiet and the gentle white noise of the river while she worked. Julie, for her part, had stayed up with her, sipping coffee and occasionally massaging Maru’s aching shoulders after long stretches of sitting hunched over the table writing. It was so nice to see Maru’s hard work paying off.

 

“We should celebrate!” Penny suggested.

 

Julie thought it sounded like a fine idea.

 

“We should! Maru, dear, how would you like to commemorate the occasion?”

 

Maru put a hand to her chin, puzzling.

 

“Hm… Do we have any sort of libation?” Maru asked.

 

“I’m not sure. We don’t usually keep alcohol, but people brought over a *lot* of stuff  for the wedding reception and then just kinda left it here. We could check the fridge.”

 

Maru and Julie went over and pulled the refrigerator door open, letting out a burst of chilly air. Inside were the remains of about seven different main courses, half a dozen side dishes, and a bottle or two of wine, probably donated by Gus.

 

“Well, we have wine,” Maru said. “I don’t drink much, but… Oh, hey.”

 

“Oh, hey?” Julie said.

 

Maru reached into the back of the fridge and pulled out a sealable plastic container housing three medium-sized brownies.

 

Oh. Oh, dear.

 

Maru’s half-brother, Sebastian, had given the infused baked goods to Julie and Penny as a wedding present. With all the hubbub following the ceremony, Julie had completely forgotten about them until now.

 

“What are those?” Penny asked, somewhat lost.

 

“They’re brownies infused with marijuana,” Maru said. “Sebastian and his friends make them on occasion. This isn’t even the first time he’s gifted something like this, is it, babe?”

 

Julie let out a laugh.

 

“No, no it is not. He brought me one my first season here. After the, erm… ‘Morris incident’. While Sebastian certainly doesn’t stand on ceremony, I do appreciate his gifts. I recall that evening hanging around in Maru’s room fondly, if vaguely. I remember listening to some lovely music and meditating. It was a peaceful time.”

 

Julie looked back and forth from Maru to Penny. Maru looked as though she was studying the confections through the plastic and Penny was eyeing the container with curiosity.

 

“On that note, if you’d like to indulge tonight, we certainly can!” Julie said to Maru. “You’re more than welcome to crash here so you don’t have to worry about going home intoxicated.”

 

Maru gave her an impish smile.

 

“I think it sounds like fun!”

 

Julie looked to Penny.

 

“Penny dear, please don’t feel any pressure to join us. If you’d like to, I’d be happy to walk you through your first experience. But it’s a bit of a ride, especially if you don’t know what to expect.”

 

Penny pondered it a moment before shrugging her shoulders and giving Julie an adventurous smile that made Julie’s heart flutter like a leaf in the breeze.

 

“I’ll admit, I’m curious. I was getting ready to duck out of having wine, but this sounds like it could be fun. I’d like to join you guys, if that’s alright!”.

 

“Of course!” Julie and Maru said, nearly in sync.

 

Julie looked from her wife to her girlfriend to the tub of medicated chocolate goodness. They had the ingredients for a fun evening and Julie couldn’t ask for better company.

 

Julie looked back to the container. The first time she’d been given an edible by Sebastian, she had consumed half of one and gone on a little trip through the cosmos. There were three full squares in the container, and that was far more than they needed for tonight. One needed to show caution with edible marijuana, as one would with any other medicine. Too much would knock one off of their feet for several hours. And then came the snakes.

 

Thankfully, Julie had a bit of experience medicating for her various aches and pains and knew where her personal threshold was. Now it was just a matter of dosage. As a more experienced user, Julie could probably handle more than either of her partners, but even she had to be careful.

 

“If we’re going to do this,” Julie said. “It’s important that we get the dosage right and that we eat our portions slowly. I may have most of one to myself since I have a higher tolerance, but you two will want something smaller. Maru, do you happen to recall how you felt last time at half a brownie? There’s no guarantee the dosage will be exactly the same, but taking the same amount would probably produce results of a similar intensity.

 

“I remember being very spacey and prone to giggle fits, but I mostly kept my feet on the floor. I wouldn’t mind having a dose like that again. Perhaps a small amount more, just for fun.”

 

Julie nodded.

 

“Perfect! In such case, I think it would be best if you and Penny split one and nibbled on your portions for a while. I’ll do the same with a slightly larger piece, so we could take two out and leave the remaining brownie for another night.”

 

Maru opened the container and removed two of the brownies, setting them on a table napkin

 

“I’d say the two of you should start off with a quarter portion, eat it slowly, and take further bites spaced out by several minutes. The idea is to introduce it to your system gradually so you don’t wind up glues to the ceiling. How does that sound to you two?”

 

Maru and Penny shared a look. Penny giggled.

“Sounds good to me! I’m in,” said Penny.

 

“As am I,” Maru added.

 

Julie broke up one of the brownies into four pieces, handing two to Maru and two to Penny. 

 

“Shall we move this to the couch?” Julie asked. “I feel as though we should be as comfortable as possible.”

 

Her partners voiced their agreement, and they transferred to the living room. Julie went to the fireplace and got the smouldering fire going again while the girls settled on either side of the couch, leaving Julie an optimal cuddling space between them. With the warm glow of a crackling fire illuminating the room, Julie went and shut off the kitchen lights.

 

Penny and Maru nibbled on their portions while Julie looked at hers, trying to decide what to start with. She opted to bite off a corner and then brought the rest with her to slowly wear down while she relaxed on the couch.

 

She nestled in between Penny and Maru, lounging with half her body in Maru’s lap and half across Penny’s. She felt Maru plant a kiss on the top of her head and she nuzzled into her affectionately. Julie was so comfortable that she had to make a mental note to not fall asleep. Waking up incredibly high was a good way to have a bad time. She decided to engage the girls in conversation to keep herself awake.

 

“So, I finally finished the last installment of  _ The Solarion Chronicles _ .”

 

“Ooh!” declared Penny and Maru at the same time.

 

“How did you like the twist ending?” Penny asked.

 

“I would have never believed Delquist was capable of it, but I suppose that’s the idea. I wanted to smack him during his little monologue he has at the end.”

 

“What did you think of the Spider Nebula sequence?” Maru asked.

 

“Informative and lore-rich, but a bit long.”

 

“I think that’s why they cut those scenes for the film adaptation.”

 

Julie smiled. She had seen the film long ago, when she’d first settled in Pelican Town. Before she’d given up hunting, before she’d ever conceived the idea of getting married, before any of the wonderful turns her life had taken. It all felt so distant now.

 

A wistful smile graced Julie’s face. She remembered the time she had spent with Maru and Penny quite fondly, monster interruptions notwithstanding.  Times had changed a bit, but the three of them were still together. For a little while longer, anyway.

 

The next hour passed without much ado. The three women nibbled on their chocolatey confections, Maru and Penny each taking about half an hour to consume their whole portions. Julie ate hers slightly faster but still made sure to space out her bites so as to not be hit by the proverbial hammer later on. They chatted and caught up, as they usually did when Maru was over, and Julie hardly felt the time go by. When she finally thought  to look up and check the time, she realized with a start that they’d passed an entire hour. Julie still felt fine, but now it was only a matter of time.

 

Penny was the first to succumb.

 

It began as a series of quiet giggles to herself. Julie looked over to see what was so funny, but Penny quickly straightened and made an effort to repress her laughter. She met Julie’s eye with her best approximation of a poker face and held the gaze for about two seconds before doubling over laughing again.

 

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Julie asked.

 

Penny wiped a tear from her eye and sat up a bit as she regained her composure. She pointed at Julie with her index finger and gently pressed her fingertip to the tip of Julie’s nose.

 

“Boop,” she said before settling back into her spot.

 

Julie smiled.

 

“I see. ”

 

Penny leaned over onto Julie, who was in turn leaning on Maru in a kind of human domino effect. Maru shifted her position and draped an arm around Julie’s shoulders, resting her hand on the top of Penny’s head.

 

“You two comfy?” Maru asked.

 

“Quite so,” said Julie.

 

“Mm-hm!” said Penny, muffled by Julie’s side.

 

“Glad to hear it! I think I’m starting to feel that brownie, my head feels like it’s filling up with syrup. At the same time I really want to write down some notes, but my notebook is in my bag and I’m too comfortable to get up.”

 

“Sorry, you’re stuck here,” Julie said with an affectionate nuzzle.

 

Maru planted a tender kiss on Julie’s forehead.

 

“I think I can live with that.”

 

“Of course,” Julie added, “you’re more than welcome to bounce ideas off of us! Right, Pen?”

 

Penny didn’t look like she’d heard Julie, still laying sideways and staring transfixed into the fire. When she realized someone had asked her a question, she made a token effort to sit up before settling back into Julie.

 

“What she said,” Penny mumbled. “I’m so glad we have a fireplace to relax by.”

 

Julie and Maru chuckled. It seemed that Penny was off in her own little world.

 

“I’ll probably take you up on that offer,” Maru said. “Don’t feel obligated to remember anything I go on about, I’ll jot down my ideas later. Right now, I feel my limbs not wanting to move. Not in a bad way, just…”

 

She trailed off, staring into the fire.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Julie inhaled and exhaled slowly. She was so comfortable that she thought she might doze off right there, drugs be damned. She could certainly pick worse spots for a nap than nestled between her loves on a cold Winter’s night.

 

Julie’s mind began to wander as her eyes were drawn to the softly falling snow visible through the window. She watched the little white flecks drifting down, mesmerized. A snowman. One of these days, before Winter was over, the three of them should build a snowman. Before Maru had to go away for her internship. Before things changed.

 

Julie did her best to compartmentalize. She could deal with that later. Right now they were celebrating Maru’s accomplishment and damn it, Julie was going to be happy for her.

 

Julie tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to Maru’s cheek.

 

“Hey you,” she said softly. “I’m proud of you.”

 

Maru smiled and angled herself so she could kiss Julie full on the lips.

 

“Thank you, sweetie. It’s such a relief, let me tell you! I was so worried that I wouldn’t be accepted and so afraid of what my parents would say, and now I feel like I can breathe again.”

 

“That’s good!” Julie said. “I’m so happy your hard work is paying off. Enjoy the moment, love. You’ve earned it.”

 

Nothing was said for a short while, Julie nestling into the crook of Maru’s neck and feeling her strong arms around her shoulders. Julie was going to miss this while Maru was away. Upon reflection, Julie supposed she was going to miss a lot of things. It wouldn’t be forever, though. Julie could be patient.

 

The time passed slow as syrup. Julie could feel her perception beginning to become a tad fuzzy. She braced herself for the onset and readjusted her sitting/slouching position for maximum comfort. In her mind, Julie felt as though she stood waist-deep in a retreating tide, feeling the sand slip away beneath her as a cresting wave loomed overhead. It was part exciting, part anxiety-inducing. Had Julie bitten off more than she could chew? She supposed it was too late to stop it now. Nothing for it but to hold on tight.

 

It was sometime around midnight, in the depths of the couch, when the drugs began to take hold.

 

It began as a kind of spinning sensation, not of body but of mind. In her mind’s eye, she was being sucked into a whirlpool. Her body was comfortably anchored on the couch, but her consciousness would sink to the bottom of the sea. The sea… The ancient endless sea. Julie had considered the sea when she had chosen a force of nature to worship. She had settled on the moon for personal reasons, but if pressed Julie would admit to be terrified of the ocean. Standing in the surf was one thing. Swimming was another matter altogether, and deep-water ventures were right out. Julie never wished to find out what lurked in the depths of the oceans. Her time in Yharnam had taught her that sometimes it was best to leave well enough alone, especially when it came  to the primal forces of the world.

 

Wait, what was Maru saying? She was talking about something.

 

_ Damn it, Julie, _ she thought as she tried to tune her mental radio to the listening frequency.

 

“-and Dad was still on fire, so he runs out of the lab screaming and just bursts through the door to go stand in the downpour.”

 

What on earth had Julie missed?

 

“All in all, he was fine. Some minor burns and a ruined lab coat. From that day forward, though, we made a big point of washing the lab coats every other day.”

 

“I’m going to level with you, I tuned in around your dad being on fire.”

 

Maru laughed and waved it off.

 

“That’s totally fine. I was just kinda talking to fill the time. I’m certain I’ve told that story before, anyway. Ooh!” She perked up. “Speaking of frequencies, do you guys wanna listen to the radio?”

 

“That sounds lovely!” Julie said.

 

“Oooh,” said Penny, muffled.

 

Julie sat up a bit to let Maru get up and cross to the little portable radio on the coffee table. The device had been a birthday gift from Maru, built with her own two hands. Julie had squealed with delight when Maru had presented her with the object, and it promptly became a centerpiece of Julie’s living room. Curiously, Maru had asked to borrow it a few weeks prior, claiming she wanted to make a few modifications. Julie had still been in the hospital at that time, so she only heard of the exchange secondhand from Penny, but after the wedding Maru had presented them with an improved design that boasted all the buttons and dials a music player could ask for. She had hinted at the time that she had made ‘special’ modifications to it, but refused to give Julie any hint as to the nature of the enhancement.

 

Maru reached over to the coffee table, momentarily dislodging Julie from her comfortable perch, and pressed the power button.

 

“Any station preference?” Maru asked.

 

“I leave the decision with you. Whatever you’d like to like to listen to. That alright with you, Penny dear?”

 

“Mm-hm!”

 

Julie wiggled to show her some affection, leaning over to give her a quick smooch. Penny returned the kiss and wiggled happily back.

 

The song that came on first was one that Julie actually recognized. It was one that had Julie had first heard on Maru’s bedroom radio, several years ago. An upbeat little ballad entitled ‘Perfect Stranger’, written to describe the phenomenon of encountering a stranger and falling briefly (if hopelessly) in love with them. Julie knew from personal experience that it was possible.

 

She smiled to herself as Maru settled back into her spot and Julie could resume her cat-like sprawl. And speaking of cats…

 

“Bast!” Julie called out into the living room.

 

A pair of reflective green lamp-like eyes rose up from the darkness outside the corona of the firelight. The eyes stared at Julie with questioning hunger and then began to bob and slink as their owner drew closer.

 

“Mew?”

 

“Here, kitty! Come relax by the fire!”

 

“Mew!”

 

Bast emerged into the glow, her sleek black coat shining with reflected firelight. She trundled up to the couch, leaping up onto the back and planting herself right up against the side of Maru’s head.

 

“Hey there, girl,” Maru said, briefly lifting her arm to give Bast a scratch under the chin. Bast began to purr and settled in, curling up and laying her head down.

 

Julie looked up at the ceiling, watching the shadows of the firelight flicker. As her mind began a long train journey to the wild blue yonder, her body felt as though it was fusing with the couch itself, becoming a being of superhuman relaxation.

 

The three sat in relative quiet for some time, listening to the music and each taking their own personal expedition. Penny had snuggled up closer and was now affectionately running her fingers through Julie’s hair. Maru was jotting several things down in a handy little flip notepad she’d pulled from the front pocket of her dark green flannel. The things she was writing seemed to be a very rough blueprint for a  device Julie couldn’t even fathom the purpose of.

 

Every so often, the quiet would be broken by Bast letting out a plaintive ‘mew’ in the hopes of soliciting head pets. Penny was suckered in immediately.

 

“Kitty, kitty!” she said, reaching over to indulge the cat. “Hey there, sweetheart.”

 

“Mew!”

 

“Indeed!” Penny stopped and pondered a moment. “What do you suppose she’s saying when she meows like that? Like, do you think it means something in cat language or is it just a vocalization?”

 

“I read somewhere that adult cats don’t actually meow at other cats,” said Maru. “It’s a behavior they seem to reserve especially for people.”

 

“How interesting!” Penny scratched Bast behind the ears, setting her purring like an engine. “Cats are such weird little things.”

 

“Mew!”

 

“No offense.”

 

“Mew.”

 

“Julie, that reminds me. We need to go get more cat food soon.”

 

“Oh, you’re right. I’ll pick some up during my next run to Pierre’s.”

 

“Say, Julie?” Maru asked.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Um…” Maru began. “What would you think about coming with me to an animal shelter in Zuzu City? My aunt has a cat but… I don’t know, I kind of want to adopt a pet of my own. Something to help with the  lonely nights when I can’t just walk over here and cuddle you.”

 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, love,” said Julie. “And I’d be more than happy to go with you.”

 

“Great!” said Maru. “I can introduce you to my Aunt Abby! I think you two would get along great. She’s an engineer and a splatter paint enthusiast.”

 

Julie smiled. She enjoyed slowly being integrated into Maru’s home life. Her parents hadn’t quite know what to make of it when their daughter announced that she was engaged in a polyamorous relationship with someone who was already spoken for, but the fix for that had been as simple as having Julie and Penny over for dinner and talking about it. Robin and Demetrius were assured that everyone involved was informed of what was going on and happy with the present arrangements. Now, after several years of being in a relationship with Maru, Julie was treated like family around the mountain house.

 

“Your aunt sounds fascinating. As does the city! I’d imagine life is a bit more fast paced there.”

 

“I think it will be. But that doesn’t necessarily have to be a bad thing!”

 

“Exactly! Once you find your footing you’ll be working in a science lab and going to school. It’ll be a whole host of experiences that will enrich your life and further your field of study. You’re going to have to call me once in a while to tell me all about it!”

 

Maru smiled.

 

“I will. And hey…” She made eye contact with Julie. “Thank you for being so supportive. I know it’s a lot, but I’m really excited about this! And it means the world to me to know you’ve got my back. I’ll call you. Heck, I’ll drag you out to visit when I can. At least once a season.”

 

“I can help with travel costs!” Julie said. “I’ve got a decent amount squirreled away from our pumpkin harvest.”

 

Julie had Elliot to thank for that. The poor man had come over in the pouring rain to load her pumpkins into the shipping bin all on his own. To top things off, he had come dangerously close to a run-in with an unhinged killer in the process. Still, things had worked out all right, (and Julie had paid him well for his efforts) so she was now left with an empty farm plot and a tidy pile of gold.

 

“I’ll have to clear it with my aunt, naturally, but it should be fine! And, of course, I won’t be gone forever.”

 

Julie nodded and laid her head down on Maru’s chest.

 

“Not forever,” Julie echoed. “I can be patient for you.”

 

Maru squeezed her and held her close.

 

“It means a lot to me to hear you say that.”

 

Julie kissed her tenderly.

 

“We’re going to be just fine. And we are going to enjoy the seasons we have left before you move.”

 

“Damn right!”

 

Julie looked over to Penny, who had gone quiet. She was leaning back into the couch  cushion with a dreamy expression on her face.

 

“Penny dear?”

 

“Yuh-huh?”

 

“How are you doing, sweetie?” Julie asked. “Where’s your brain at right now?”

 

Penny opened her eyes and made an effort to sit up before halting and then giving up entirely.

 

“I am… Feeling it. I feel as though I’m climbing a mountain towards some great realization, but my brain is all fuzzy and I keep going off on strange thought tangents. Do you ever think about chickens?”

 

Julie blinked several times.

 

“Chickens?”

 

“Chickens,” said Penny. “I see them constantly when I go pick up and drop off Jas at Marnie’s place. Occasionally they’ll follow me along the fence while I walk away.”

 

She paused.

 

“I think they conspire.”

 

Julie and Maru exchanged a look.

 

“Conspire how?”

 

Penny shrugged.

 

“I don’t know! I won’t pretend to know the mind of a chicken, but the way they look at me makes me feel like they’re waiting for a chance to rise.”

 

Julie laughed. Maru took note.

 

Penny let out a long, drawn-out yawn.

 

“Goodness! Okay, this has been a lot of fun, but I think I’m ready for bed.” She sat up a bit and stretched her arms up over her head. “Wow.”

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah, just feeling a bit floaty. Like, I keep thinking I’m stuck on the ceiling.”

 

Maru pointed in her direction.

 

“That’s a really good descriptor for it!” Maru declared. “I was trying to figure out how to describe the sensation.”

 

Penny slowly came to her feet.

 

“Hon, would you mind helping me to the bedroom?” she asked Julie. “Everything’s a little spinny.”

 

“Of course!” Julie pressed a kiss to Maru’s cheek and began to stand herself. “Be right back.”

 

Penny draped herself over Julie’s shoulder and allowed herself to be led down the hall toward their bedroom. Julie pulled open the door and got Penny into bed. As soon as she made contact with the mattress  she fell forward in a flop, her legs sticking out behind her.

 

“Maybe I’ll just sleep here.”

 

Julie lifted her legs and swiveled them onto the bed, turning Penny a bit as she did so. Penny went along with a giggle and a soft gasp before hooking the front of Julie’s shirt with one finger and pulling her into a passionate kiss. This went on for a good half a minute, Julie’s head spinning ever faster. Penny leaned in.

 

“If we had the house to ourselves, I’d put you to work,” she whispered in Julie’s ear.

 

Julie responded by nibbling on the lobe of Penny’s ear and planting several kisses down the length of her neck.

 

“Once we have the house to ourselves you’re more than welcome to,” Julie whispered back.

 

Penny let out a throaty chuckle and fixed Julie with a sultry gaze that threatened to melt her then and there.

 

“I’m holding you to that,” Penny said. “Among several other things.”

 

Julie laughed.

 

“I look forward to it.”

 

She kissed Penny once, then twice, Penny pressing against her. If Julie wasn’t careful, she’d forget her inhibitions entirely.

 

‘Maru is still on the couch.’ She thought. ‘It would be rude to just disappear.’

 

Julie pulled back and watched Penny settle back into the mattress with a self-satisfied look on her face. Julie must have looked as visibly flushed and flustered as she felt.

 

“Look at you, all hot and bothered,” Penny said with a sly smile.

 

“Maybe a little,” Julie said, gasping for air. “You have that effect, my love.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Penny stretched and yawned, spreading out across the bed like she was making a snow angel. “Go enjoy some time with Maru and come cuddle with me whenever you’re feeling sleepy.”

 

“I can definitely do that. You’ll be okay here?”

 

“I can find some way to amuse myself, I’m certain. Do knock before you come back in.”

 

Julie laughed and swooped down for one more kiss.

 

“Can do. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

“Goodnight, honey. I’ll come and join you before the night is out.”

 

“Looking forward to it. Goodnight, babe.”

 

With a warm smile, Julie rose from the bedside and made for the door, being sure to shut it behind her.

 

Julie ran her hands through her hair  as she walked down the hall, brushing it out of her face. She found Maru reclined into the couch, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. Her eyes fluttered open as Julie rounded the side of the couch.

 

“Hey, you,” she said. “You look so pretty in the firelight.”

 

Julie blushed. Even after years of being in two loving relationships, it occasionally floored Julie how unflinchingly nice it was to be complimented by someone who genuinely meant what they said. Her inner voice was not always pleasant, and even now she felt it gnawing at the back of her mind, whispering disparagement at unintelligible speed. However, she had a much louder voice that told her she would find safe refuge with Maru and Penny.

 

“You are so sweet. To be honest, I still find myself occasionally surprised that either of you find me attractive.”

 

“Well it shouldn’t come as a surprise, but for the record I find you *very* attractive.”

 

Maru made a gesture motioning Julie over, and Julie responded by sitting in her lap and getting cozy, draping her arms lightly around Maru’s neck.

 

“It does me good to hear it now and then,” Julie said softly. “Thank you.”

 

Maru squeezed her gently.

 

“That’s precisely what I’m here for.”

 

They sat in silence for a while, listening to a jaunty tune coming over the radio. Julie nestled into Maru and let out a yawn.

 

“How are you feeling, by the way?”

 

Julie pondered a moment, trying to gauge where her mind was. On the way out the door, to be certain, but she still felt fairly cognizant.

 

“I feel… Very heavy. But in a good way. My mind is in a bit of a haze but my body feels reeeal relaxed. How are you feeling?”

 

“Oh, I’m feeling. It’s a little hard to focus on writing, but I’ve been jotting down notes and tinkering with the radio. I think I’m close to a breakthrough!”

 

“In what?”

 

“Well, when I first programmed this thing, it started off picking up your standard am/fm stations. However, I wanted to see if I could do something special with it because of the wedding and all. I replaced the power source and the  receiver. In general, this baby has quite a bit more juice than your standard radio, capable of picking up frequencies much further away. Try it out!”

 

Julie reached over and twiddled the tuning knob of the radio to cycle through the stations. She got jazz, something that sounded like country, heavy metal, and several alternative stations. The digital display kept climbing, and the stations continued to change. Julie caught several snippets of Zuzu City news flashes and a few new musical selections. As she scanned, she froze at a specific frequency. The song playing was hauntingly familiar.

 

_ “Strike another match, go start anew.” _

 

“And it’s all over now, Baby Blue,” Julie sang softly. Her eyes widened.

 

“Julie? Are you okay?”

 

The song ended, and Julie was left with mouth slightly ajar.

 

“Julie?”

 

Julie shook her head to bring her back to reality. The song that played next was familiar as well, though Julie struggled to recall the name. It was a tune she remembered from childhood. There was no denying: The radio was picking up frequencies that were more than just distant. Julie looked at Maru.

 

“How did you manage this?”

 

Maru looked a bit sheepish.

 

“Well… That’s where I need to confess something.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I… May have stolen something from the hospital the night after Spirit’s Eve.”

 

Julie remembered the incident vividly. A figure from Julie’s past had shown up and tried to kill her. Julie had been forced to put her down in a gruesome public showdown. She had done what she needed to do, but the incident was still fresh in her mind and in her nightmares.

 

_ Dammit, Julie! Compartmentalize! _ she thought.

 

“You stole something?” Julie asked. “What was it?”

 

“Specifically… the blade.”

 

Julie shuddered just a bit. The weapons Eileen the Crow had drawn against her were unique in both design and material. Asymmetrical curved blades forged of a strange otherworldly metal that could cut through flesh and bone like butter. Of the two halves of the set, Eileen had been buried with one. The other, it seemed, had found its way to Maru’s workshop.

 

“The metal was like nothing I’d ever seen before! It held so much scientific potential that I just had to! It had been sanitized after your emergency surgery and it was just sort of lying there in the clinic. Harvey didn’t know what to do with it, so he told me to throw it away. I took it home instead.”

 

It was more than a tad morbid, but Julie had a wildly different frame of reference for what constituted ‘morbid’ than most of the town. All things considered, this didn’t really register on Julie’s fucked-up-o-meter. She didn’t see much fault in Maru’s decision. She was a scientist, after all.

 

“So… What did you do with it, exactly?”

 

“Well, I took it to my workshop to dismantle. It nearly broke my tools, but I got the hilt mechanism separate from the blade itself. I still can’t fathom how it bound to itself, though my current hypothesis is a combination of magnetism and magic. I gave the hilt to my dad to look at. He’d know better what to do with it, how to study it. I kept the blade for myself, as it was mostly just a length of metal. I used it to build  the transceiver and power cell of this radio. That’s why it picks up distant frequencies and why the batteries never need changing.”

 

Julie looked at the radio, still entranced by the wave of sound that felt so familiar and yet so foreign. She owned a magic radio, and it was playing a song she knew. Far out, man.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Julie said. “Thank you for all your hard work. It seems a bit unreal.”

 

“How so?”

 

Julie wasn’t sure Maru knew quite what she’d created.

 

“Hon, I think this thing is picking up on signals from other realms.”

 

Maru’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Wow! Really?! I Just thought the distant stations were from other cities.”

 

“I recognize the music they’re playing. From a long time ago. It…” Julie searched for the words she needed but was met only with a hazy drifting sensation.

 

“If that’s true, this would be a significant scientific discovery! I should document this. Where did I set my notepad?”

 

Maru began searching her immediate surroundings. Julie rotated her body and was met with a wave of tingling and mental white noise. As she settled back into her spot, Julie felt her perception shift in a dizzying fashion.

 

She felt as though she stood on the bow of a ship, pitching to either side as the water rolled away below. Julie closed her eyes to better cope with the swaying sensation. Wave after wave, moment after moment. How many of these were there going to be? How long would she be able to maintain coherent conversation? Julie could feel herself slipping, her mind wandering off into the beyond. It seemed now was the time.

 

Julie leaned over and nuzzled into Maru, wrapping her arms around Maru’s waist and extending her legs out across the couch. The movement caused her mental ship to rock even harder, throwing off her sense of balance and taking her on the world’s slowest thrill ride. 

 

Maru ran a hand across Julie’s back, occasionally winding a lock of Julie’s hair around her finger before letting it uncoil. Julie let out a low hum of appreciation and arched her back into the contact like a cat, reaching over to pet the actual cat that had taken up Penny’s spot.

 

Julie wasn’t sure how long they sat there in the quiet, listening to the radio and basking in each other’s presence. It mattered little. Confused and on her way out to space as she was, Julie was determined to make her quality time with Maru last. The rhythmic movement of Maru’s hands and the crackle of the fire allowed Julie to slip into a blissfully euphoric state, her mind’s rationality index at last switching off and allowing her to enjoy the moment without nagging intrusive thoughts. She closed her eyes.

 

Julie could have sailed off into the night on a cloud and she scarcely would have noticed. She was soaring to dizzying heights in her mind’s eye, sailing through the clouds on a jetstream of familiar sound. Where had she first heard this song? Who was it by? Theories and answers whizzed right past her and out of her mind, disappearing into the mists. Julie kept sailing, foggy visions looming before her like projections on  a screen.

 

She saw a vast ocean of amethyst, blooms of multicolored light igniting the night sky, an expanse of violet fields surrounding a great stone bridge. She saw a mountain face cut by a narrow, winding staircase. On the steps, climbing carefully and clutching a red velvet stool, was a man in a vest and tie that looked up at her in bewilderment for a fraction of a second before he was gone. She saw a place she knew from a faraway memory. The lights of a city twinkling in the darkness of the underground.

 

Julie drifted, nearly dozing off on several occasions. Maru kept up her affectionate petting, the sensation soothing Julie’s mind and keeping her anchored. She could enjoy the sensation of being out of her head for a while. She was safe.

 

“Hey, you,” Maru whispered just as the song on the radio ended. “I love you.”

 

Julie smiled blissfully.

 

“I love you, too,” she whispered back.

 

That was all that needed to be said. Julie mentally replanted herself and looked up at Maru. The firelight played across her skin and reflected in her beautiful brown eyes. Julie found herself lost once more.

 

Maru smiled and Julie’s heart ached. She was going to miss that smile.

 

“You look so mesmerized,” Maru said playfully. 

 

Julie chuckled and batted her lashes.

 

“Can you blame me?”

 

Their faces drifted closer and Julie closed her eyes. Her lips met Maru’s in a tender kiss, sending a sensation of warmth and giddiness through Julie’s entire body. They sat locked together, sharing their embrace and pausing only to draw breath. Julie’s internal euphoria steadily built until she felt herself unable to contain it. She pressed into Maru, climbing on top of her. Maru’s hands ran across her back, occasionally digging in her fingernails enough to elicit a soft moan from Julie. Her hands were firm but gentle, deftly maneuvering their way around Julie’s various injuries and hitting her points of tension. Julie reciprocated by massaging Maru’s shoulders, working her knuckles into the knots formed from long nights bent over various work. Maru was quite vocal in her appreciation, as she usually was, letting out pleased noises and whispering instructions. Their lips met again, melting Julie into a blissful puddle. When the two at last split apart, a dreamy smile was spread across Julie’s face. Maru leaned down a bit and pressed her forehead to Julie’s, resting there for a long few moments.

 

“I’m going to miss you while I’m gone,” Maru said quietly.

 

“And I, you,” Julie responded.

 

There was quiet for a few moments.

 

“It won’t be forever,” said Maru. “Just a few seasons.”

 

Julie nodded.

 

“Just a few seasons. Penny and I will be here to support you the whole way.”

 

Julie squeezed Maru for all she was worth.

 

“I’m so proud of you. You’re going to do so well.”

 

Maru met her gaze, her eyes beginning to mist.

 

“It means a lot to me to hear you say that. I’ll admit, I was a bit nervous to tell you about the internship at first. I wasn’t sure how you’d react to me moving away.”

 

“It’ll be an adjustment, certainly,” said Julie. “But I’m your partner and I’m here to help you thrive and grow, whether you’re right down the road or half the world away.”

 

Tears meandered their way down Maru’s face.

 

“Thank you,” she said with a sniff. “I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.”

 

Julie reached up and used her thumb to gently wipe the tears from Maru’s cheeks, bringing a watery smile.

 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Julie said. “Love, support, and the occasional misusing of your workbench.”

 

Maru burst out laughing.

 

“I told you it would support our weight! I think you just wanted to make me prove it.”

 

Julie chuckled.

 

“No comment.”

 

They shared another kiss, a playful smirk on Maru’s face.

 

“We were just lucky I thought quick enough to shove you into the closet when my dad came knocking.”

 

“I still can’t believe how long it took him to figure out we were dating.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a little wrapped up in his work most of the time. Plus, he’s just a little oblivious to these sort of things. Mom figured it out right away, but it took him a season or two of you coming over to spend the night.”

 

Maru let out a sigh.

 

“Fun times. I suppose I won’t have to worry about that at my aunt’s place. When you come out to visit you’ll be staying in my room.”

 

“I look forward to it!” said Julie. “For a variety of reasons.”

 

Maru gave her an affectionate squeeze.

 

“So do I. It’s going to be a whole new lifestyle.”

 

“It will. But change gives us the opportunity to grow! I can’t wait to see how you flourish in the city.”

 

“It’ll be a big change of pace, that’s for sure. But so long as I can call you to get away from it once in a while I should be okay.”

 

“You can call me anytime, day or night. The insomnia comes and goes, so Goddess even knows if I’ll be awake, but if I’m up then I’m here for you.”

 

“I’m going to take you up on that. It’s going to be lonely up there until I make some friends at school.”

 

“Which I’m sure you will. You’re very personable.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“As I recall, you were the one who introduced yourself to me.”

 

Maru smiled.

 

“Sitting on the bench near town square. I remember it like it was yesterday, though it feels like ages ago now.”

 

“It does,” said Julie. “How far we’ve come, eh?”

 

Maru looked into the fire, a faraway expression on her face.

 

“How far, indeed.”

 

She looked at Julie.

 

“Hey…” Maru began. “I just wanted to say that I’m incredibly glad you came into my life that day. I had no idea where things would go when I first opened my mouth to say ‘hi’, but damn am I glad I did.”

 

Julie kissed her again.

 

“I am, too. Your company made my first few weeks in town a lot less lonely. Plus, you introduced me to my wife, which I owe you big-time for.”

 

Maru laughed and waved it off.

 

“Oh, I’m certain you two would have found each other eventually, but I was very happy to play the part that I did.”

 

“I still find it amusing that one of my partners introduced me to the other.” She paused and thought about it. “Though that isn’t the first time that’s happened to me.”

 

Julie stretched and let out a yawn. As she exhaled, she felt another wave washing over her, sending a tingling sensation through her entire body.

 

“Woof,” she said out loud.

 

“You okay?” Maru asked.

 

“Oh, I’m fine. Just feeling it. I’ve got this kind of whooshing sensation and the room is dancing a little bit. I feel very bubbly. Does that make sense?”

 

“Yes!” Maru said enthusiastically. “That’s a good way to put it. Bubbly. I’m getting much of the same. Feeling pretty good, though.”

 

“So am I,” Julie said. “I could coast like this for a while.”

 

Nothing was said for a time. Julie’s attention was snagged by the radio playing another song she knew from memory. It was a different arrangement than Julie was used to, but she recognized the song structure. She leaned sideways into Maru’s embrace and made a noise of contentment. Julie sat there listening until the song was through, Maru occasionally providing a reaffirming squeeze.

 

A thought occurred to Julie.

 

“Maru, my dear?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I am struck by the urge to run a warm  shower and meditate. Would you care to join me?”

 

Maru nodded.

 

“That sounds really nice. I would love to.”

 

“Wonderful!” Julie said. “Secondary question: Can you help me up? I feel like I’m fused to the couch.”

 

Maru laughed.

 

“And you think I’m not?” She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. “Okay, we  can do this. I’ll stand up first. Now. Now. Nnnow. Fuck.”

 

Julie summoned her willpower and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Step one achieved. After a few false starts she managed to get herself up off of the couch, bringing Maru with her, both of them stifling giggles.

 

Standing up was its own fresh hell. Julie’s perception spun and swayed as she tried to find her balance. Thankfully, Maru was merely somewhere in the stratosphere (as opposed to Julie’s current state of ‘roaming of the surface of Mars’) and still had control of her legs. She helped Julie stay standing while she waited out her dizzy spell, more or less holding her upright. 

 

“Many thanks, love.”

 

“Of course! Are you alright to walk to the bathroom?”

 

Julie nodded.

 

“Aye, captain. We march!”

 

Julie looked over at Bast,who had moved to a spot in front of the dwindling fire.

 

“Bast, you be good. Don’t let the place burn down.”

 

“Mew!”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Maru pushed open the bathroom door and detached from Julie to go start the shower running. This accomplished, she began undressing, swaying back and forth and fumbling a little with her overalls.

 

“Would you like assistance?” Julie asked with a suppressed giggle.

 

Maru tried in vain for a few more seconds before giving up and nodding sheepishly. Julie stepped up to her and helped her get her overalls unbuttoned before starting to disrobe herself. A cloud of warm steam began rising from the shower, but the bathroom was still a little chilly. Julie rubbed her arms and stepped closer to Maru in order to leech off of her body heat. Julie often had trouble keeping warm, but Maru was like a human radiator.

 

Julie pulled open the cubicle door with one hand and stuck the other into the shower to test the water temperature.  It was heating up nicely, and Julie adjusted the water to the ideal for their purposes: Warm enough to keep them comfortable, but not so hot as to make them sleepy or overheated. She pulled the door open wider and a cloud of inviting steam billowed forth. Holding onto Maru for balance, Julie stepped into the water current and adjusted the showerhead to its misting function before settling herself into one corner and sitting cross-legged in her usual fashion. Maru joined her, pulling the door shut and taking up her own meditative pose.

 

“Would you mind walking me through the steps again?” Maru asked.

 

“Not at all! Start closing your eyes and laying your hands out  in front of you in a relaxed fashion.”

 

Maru did so.

 

“Now take a deep breath in a hold it for a few moments, then exhale slowly.”

 

Maru drew in some steamy air and held it before letting it out.

 

“Take another breath. As you do, take time to relax your shoulders and your jaw muscles. Release your tension, straighten your posture, and keep up the breathing pattern.”

 

Maru began, an expression of calm spreading across  her face.

 

“Clear your mind of nagging thoughts. Find a peaceful place and go there, wherever it may be. Take time to visualize your surroundings. Paint a vivid mental picture and go there.”

 

Maru’s breathing became rhythmic and Julie could see the faint traces of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

 

“Keep breathing and make yourself one with your surroundings. See your place. You may remain there as long as you wish, and you need answer to no-one but yourself. Above all, keep breathing. Slow, steady, relaxed. Let your mind wander and leave your body behind for a moment.”

 

Maru nodded slowly, seemingly in a trance.

 

“Wherever your mind may go, know that your body is safe. You are safe. Know that this night you are among those that love you and care for you, and that you need never fear while we are here with you. This house is as much your home as it is mine.”

 

Maru sighed contentedly, a small smile on her face. Julie’s heart warmed to see her so relaxed, and this in turn allowed Julie to calm her own fluctuating thoughts. In truth, medition had proven a difficult thing to do in recent days. The whirlwind combination of her engagement/wedding and her attempted assassination (not necessarily in that order) had proved a very strange curveball to deal with in such a short time  span. Perhaps she could have waited for another week or two to propose, but there was something about almost being murdered that made one want to make the most of their time. In any case, she had survived yet another close call and was now happily married to one of the women she loved. All things considered, not too shabby.

 

Julie inhaled, trying to clear her mind. She pictured herself sitting on the bank of the river, the ambient noise of running water helping her paint the scene. She drew herself up so that her back was straight and exhaled.

 

Julie sat like that for a long time, allowing her mind to drift. She could still feel the heady weight of intoxication, but she now felt more relaxed and contemplative than euphoric. What was more, she was beginning to feel a bit sleepy.

 

Strange thoughts on this winter’s night in Pelican Town. Julie replayed the events of the last few weeks and could hardly believe any of it had happened. Her injuries still felt stiff and she was plagued by the occasional vivid nightmare, but overall she was in good health, and she could hardly ask for better company. Julie listened to the babbling of the drain and let it carry her mind away, past the edges of her memory to a place Julie couldn’t quite articulate. The skies. The trees. The rain. They all seemed different once. How long ago had she stood under that sky? Time had seemed to slip away from her completely during her time in the dead city, and emerging into the Valley hadn’t exactly solved that conundrum. (Fiddling about with time magic was a remarkably quick way to ruin one’s entire perceptions)  She had embraced her new life with gratitude after forgoing the ways of the Hunter, and she now felt equidistant from Yharnam and the forest she could no longer name. Strange.

 

How long they sat there, Julie didn’t know. They would run out of hot water soon enough, but for right now they were enclosed in their own little steam-filled sanctuary. Julie fluttered her eyes open at some point to check on Maru, who was keeping up her breathing rhythm and looking positively at peace. Julie smiled. She would miss nights like these.

 

Eventually, the water began to cool. Julie could feel that a good deal of her lower body was asleep, but she came to a crouch and reached up to turn off the water. Maru opened her eyes and stretched, yawning as she did so.

 

“That was wonderful, dear. Thank you,” Maru said as she stood and helped Julie to her feet. Julie pushed open the door, releasing the cloud of built-up steam into the chilly bathroom as she stepped out in search of a towel. She found one hung on the rack and tossed it to Maru before opening the cabinet under the sink, where they kept the spares. The two dried off and dressed back into their smallclothes.

 

“Do you want a shirt to sleep in?” Julie asked.

 

“Sure. I’m probably going to forego pants, but a shirt sounds nice.”

 

Julie didn’t bother putting her outfit back on, instead opting to dart out of the bathroom and down the hallway to Julie and Penny’s bedroom. She stopped and knocked gently three times.

 

“Penny? You awake?”

 

She got no response.

 

She reached the door, turning the handle gently and pushing the door open gradually so it wouldn’t squeak. There on the bed was Penny, bundled up under two blankets and sleeping peacefully. Julie put a hand to her lips, kissed it, and then blew it in Penny’s direction. She went to her dresser and selected two baggy t-shirts and a change of underwear for herself, changing into her fresh clothes in the dark. This done, she crept back across the room and out the door, closing it most of the way behind her.

 

She padded back to the bathroom with the spring of someone who was half-dressed and cold, pushing open the door and tossing Maru a shirt.

 

“Thank you, dear,” Maru said as she worked the shirt over her damp shoulders. “Could I trouble you for a blanket?”

 

“Of course! I’ll grab something warm from the linen closet and set it on the couch.”

 

“Sounds good!”

 

Julie went and retrieved a suitable blanket, woven by Emily from thick, soft cloth. Julie handed it to Maru and then looked back into the closet for a pillow. Maru made herself at home on the couch, covering herself with the blanket and stretching out with a heavy yawn. Julie tossed the pillow in her direction and Maru caught it, setting it down propped up against the armrest of the couch.

 

“You comfy?” Julie asked.

 

“Mm-hm!” Maru responded. “Very. I’ll admit, though, I do wish there was room on this couch for two.”

 

Julie smiled, recalling the time they had attempted to share the couch with both of them laying down horizontally. It hadn’t worked out well. (Julie had ended up falling off.)

 

“Tell you what,” Julie said. “How about I come over for dinner tomorrow evening and stay for the night?”

 

Maru looked quite happy.

 

“That would be great.”

 

There was silence for a moment before Maru spoke up.

 

“Sleep well, sweetie. I hope your dreams are kind to you.”

 

Julie smiled.

 

“You as well, my love.  _ Dobranoc. _ I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodnight, Julie. See you in the morning and probably in my dreams.”

 

Even years into their relationship, Maru knew how to make Julie blush.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too. Sweet dreams, babe.”

 

Julie swooped down and stole a final smooch from Maru, drawing the experience out as much as she could. When they split apart, Maru had a dreamy (if sleepy) expression plastered across her face. Bast leapt up on the couch, settling onto Maru’s chest.

 

“Keep her warm for me, okay?”

 

“Mew!”

 

Julie scratched the cat under the chin.

 

“Good kitty. Goodnight, my loves.”

 

“Mew!”

 

“Go to bed, you dork.”

 

Julie smiled and began making her way slowly back down the hallway, the need to sleep beginning to overwhelm her. She shut the bedroom door behind her and climbed into bed with Penny, who stirred just a bit in her sleep as Julie sidled up next to her. The warm enclosure of the blankets was a welcome change after wandering around sans pants, and Julie settled into her usual spot, comfortable and content.

 

Things would be a little different, after a time. Julie would adapt to it when it came. (At least, this is what she told herself) Both she and Penny would be there for Maru during the transition, no matter what, and that thought strengthened Julie’s resolve. She hoped she would be able to maintain this outlook once Maru’s departure drew near, but that was a problem for Summer Julie.

 

Just as she drifted off, she said a prayer in silence.

 

_ Spirits of the moon and stars, of the wind and the rain, the sun and the moon: Keep Maru safe. Help her find happiness and fulfillment in her new life. Watch over her while I cannot. _

 

That would do for now. She could rest.

 

At last, Julie’s mind let and she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

She knelt in a slow-running stream, near the shore. Julie slowly directed her gaze upwards and saw no sky. Instead, an impermeable canopy of leaves and branches stretched as far as the eye could see, supported by a heavily populated treeline. The only break in the forest seemed to be the immediate area around the riverbed.

 

Every so often a bird would swoop down from one tree, hop around a bit, and then flutter up into another. Their sleek black feathers and slightly curved beaks helped them blend in with the shadowy upper branches, allowing them to be seen only when they decided  to swoop down for a few moments. How many of them were up there?

 

As though to answer her question, four of them descended and began hopping about in a strange dance. One of them ambled over to the riverbank and snatched something out of the wet sand. It held up its prize (a relatively shiny rock) and fluttered away before its companions could steal its find.

 

_ Crows. _ Julie thought. _ A murder of crows. _

 

Julie became aware of another presence, standing in the water on the opposite side of the river. The figure was dressed in unassuming clothes: A shirt and slacks/suspenders combination cut from cream-colored cloth. A tangle of grey hair surrounded the gaunt, lined face of a woman Julie didn’t recognize.

 

The woman didn’t look up, though Julie could see her eyes blinking as she stared down at the water. As Julie watched, one of the crows fluttered down to land on her shoulder. The woman smiled and reached up with a hand to stroke the bird, still staring at the riverbed.

 

Julie wanted to say something, but she didn’t know what. Another bird landed on the woman’s opposite shoulder, settling in and getting comfortable.

 

“Majestic, aren’t they?” came a familiar voice.

 

The woman looked up at one of the birds affectionately before spreading her arms to invite more. More she got, at least four new crows fluttering down and landing on her outstretched arms.

 

“I kept them once, you know,” the woman continued. “They were my pride and joy, before.”

 

She didn’t follow ‘before’ with anything, but Julie understood.

 

“I’ve always been fond of ravens, myself, but I like crows as well,” Julie said.

 

“Whip-smart, they are. And capable of being trained, with love and attention.”

 

The woman paused for a long time.

 

“You set me free,” she said, breaking the silence. “I hope you know that.”

 

Julie didn’t know what to say.

 

“I wasn’t long for the world, and I was driven to… A great many low points. You put me down before I turned into another Gascoigne, another Ludwig. I died a human, or however close we can claim to be. For that, you have my thanks.”

 

She was looking at Julie now. Without her trademark terrifying mask and crowfeather garb, Eileen looked like any other bird enthusiast that Julie had ever met. Could this truly be who she’d been?

 

“I am... sorry for what had to happen,” Julie said somewhat awkwardly.

 

“It needed to be done,” Eileen responded. “A Hunter must hunt, after all.”

 

Julie frowned.

 

“I am a Hunter no longer.”

 

Eileen sighed heavily.

 

“Perhaps. In any case, I forgive you. And I do hope that you’re right... Perhaps this world will grant you a second chance after all.”

 

There was silence save for the flapping and splashing of the birds birds. They gathered around Eileen, fluttering and hopping in and out of the water. Eileen slowly came to her feet and extended her arms in a fashion that made her look like a slightly emaciated scarecrow. She didn’t look back down, her gaze now fixed upon the canopy overhead.

 

“Farewell, Julianna. May the beasts never catch your scent.”

 

There was a flurry of feathers as the crows all took flight at once, obscuring Eileen completely. When the birds dispersed, Eileen was gone.

 

Julie stood, unsure of what to think. Somewhere in the distance, she heard a ‘caw’.

 

Julie awoke to a room lit by wintry sunlight. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, not wanting to sit up. Julie rolled over and checked the bed next to her to find it empty. It seemed Penny was already awake.

 

Somewhat reluctantly, Julie prised the covers off of herself and swung her legs out of her warm enclosure. She had no idea how long she’d slept, but she still felt tired. Perhaps some coffee would remedy that.

 

Julie threw on a shirt, some comfortable pants, and a pair of socks, mostly in the name of keeping the chill out. Dressing accomplished, Julie left her bedroom and made her way to the kitchen, where she could smell cooking food. She found Maru sat at the kitchen table while Penny fried up some bacon and eggs.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead!” Maru said brightly upon seeing Julie walk in.

 

“Morning, babe!” Penny said over her shoulder.

 

Julie smiled. It was wonderful having them both in the house.

 

“Good morning, loves! Penny, that smells delicious.”

 

“Thank you! It should be ready in a few minutes! There’s still coffee in the pot, as well.”

 

Coffee. Just what Julie needed. She strode across the kitchen, first swooping in to smooch Maru and then stepping up and stealing a kiss from Penny. This accomplished, she made for the coffeemaker. A mug was already laid out on the counter for her. She poured herself most of a mug of hot coffee before going to the fridge and retrieving some creamer.

 

_ Thank the Goddess for caffeine, _ Julie thought.

 

“Any plans for the day?” she asked aloud.

 

Maru stretched and yawned.

 

“I should probably go home at some point so I can get started on all my paperwork,” she said. “But it has been a lot of fun being here with you two, drugs or no drugs. I’m gonna miss you guys.”

 

Julie set down her mug and hugged Maru. Penny turned away from the food momentarily to do the same.

 

“We’re going to miss you, too,” said Penny. “But it’s not for another two seasons! We can squeeze in a good amount of quality time before Fall.”

 

Maru nodded.

 

“Yep! Exactly,” she sighed. “What about you two? Plans of any sort?”

 

“I might just hang around the house today. It’s cold and I’m still feeling last night’s adventure just a bit. Julie, how about you?”

 

Julie made a decision.

 

“I think I’m going to go for a walk,” she said. “Maybe head into town. Do we need anything?”

 

Penny thought about it a moment.

 

“If you could get some rice and some flour, that would be much appreciated!”

 

“Sure thing. Maru, would you like to come with me after we eat? I can walk you as far as town.”

 

Maru smiled.

 

“Sure. I’d like that.”

 

The food was served piping hot, and Julie dug into her portion. She had woken up incredibly hungry, though she was only just now realizing it. Maru and Penny chatted while they ate, covering a wide number of topics. Julie sat and listened, enjoying her food and the sound of conversation. It was nice living in a quiet place, but Julie cherished the sound of speech in her secluded little house.

 

Eventually the food was consumed, and Julie helped Penny with the dishes before going and getting her boots on. Julie and Maru shared a warm hug and Penny planted a kiss on Julie before she turned to go.

 

“See you in a little while, honey!” Penny said. “Make sure you bundle up!”

 

It was sound advice, as Julie’s current outfit  left her arms exposed to the elements. She threw on a jacket and wrapped a scarf around her neck. Much better.

 

“Bye, hon!” Julie called as she pulled open the door to let Maru out. “I won’t be gone long.”

 

“See you, Pen!”

 

Julie and Maru stepped outside and set out across Julie’s frozen land, trudging through the fresh-fallen snow from the night before. They held hands the whole way into town, both of their hands stuffed into the left pocket of Julie’s coat to keep warm.

 

“I love the way the Valley looks in the Winter,” Maru said, fog rising from her mouth as she spoke. “It’s so barren, but so beautiful at the same time. The wildlife goes into hibernation and the world just feels more quiet. More peaceful. You know?”

 

Julie nodded, though Maru was busy looking up at the skeletal trees.

 

“I’m more partial to Fall, myself, but the Winter has a beauty of its own.”

 

“I wonder what the climate of the city will be like. I’ve heard it’s rainier than it is out here. Maybe I’ll take a meteorology course, just for fun!”

 

Julie loved how excited she sounded at the prospect.

 

As they walked, Julie looked from the dazzling white/grey sky to the ground at their feet. She began scanning the ground until she found what she was looking for just up the path. A patch of purple flowers sticking up from the snow, blooming in spite of the icy conditions. Julie went to the patch and carefully picked one with her free hand. Maru looked at the flower questioningly for a moment.

 

“Looking to bring Penny a gift?” Maru asked.

 

Julie shook her head.

 

“Not quite, though I’ll probably pick one for her on my way back. When I get to town, I have something I need to do.”

 

Maru questioned no further, giving Julie’s hand a reaffirming squeeze and continuing to walk.

 

Soon they arrived in town, the streets mostly empty at this time in the day. (Morning? Afternoon? How late had Julie slept?) The only townsfolk she saw were Evelyn tending to a garden and Jodi headed for her house with an armful of groceries. Julie waved hello to both.

 

They passed the General Store, and there Maru and Julie’s paths split. They paused around the corner from the door and Julie pressed several kisses on Maru. Maru returned the affection by dipping Julie, causing Julie to let out a brief squeal of delight. Maru brought her back up and kissed her, biting down on Julie’s lower lip.

 

“Honey, we’re in public!” Julie whispered, though she didn’t precisely mind.

 

“At least we’re not in the clinic  _ while I’m at work. _ ”

 

Julie chuckled.

 

“That was fun, but I concede to your point.”

 

They embraced once more. When they split apart, Julie looked at Maru for a long moment.

 

“Get home safe, okay? Do some science for me.”

 

“Of course!” Maru said. “I think I’m going to tinker with my robots once I get back. Put last night’s notes to use.”

 

Their eyes met.

 

“I’ll talk to you soon, Julie. Love you!”

 

“Love you too! I look forward to it.”

 

One final kiss, and Maru was off down the path that led to her home in the mountains. Julie was left to her task. Still holding the crocus flower,  she crossed the town square, headed for the graveyard.

 

She found the grave she was looking for right away. It stood out from all the others by way of being hastily dug off to the side of the other plots, marked by a featureless tombstone. The burial had been done in secret, in the dead of night, and the townsfolk were hesitant to speak of what had transpired. Still, Julie knew. She knew who was buried there and had at least a little insight as to her story. She supposed that would have to do.

 

A drift of snow had built up over the grave, and Julie swept it away with one arm without thinking about it. That’s when she noticed something peculiar.

 

Sprouting from the snow around Eileen’s grave were what looked like black and white sunflowers. Under the shadow of the clouds overhead, the petals seemed to glow with a soft ethereal light. Julie had seen flowers like this before, a long time ago. Lumenflowers, they were called. Come evening, they would glow like lanterns in the darkness.

 

Julie stared for a long time. She had only seen these night-blooming flowers in the surreal otherworld of the Nightmare Plane. What were they doing taking root here?

 

Julie examined the flowers. They were significantly smaller than the lumenflowers Julie had seen before, and they didn’t seem to shy away from daylight. They were certainly magical, as they quite literally glowed, but they didn’t seem quite as ominous here in the Valley.

 

After a long moment staring at the flowers, Julie finished clearing off the grave. She paused, then laid the crocus down in front of the headstone.

 

“O flora of the moon, of the Dream. O little ones. O fleeting will of the ancients. Let the Hunter be safe, let them find comfort. And let this dream, her captor, foretell a pleasant awakening.”

 

She stepped back away from the grave and gave it a Hunter’s salute.

 

After a long silence, Julie drew her coat tighter around herself and turned away. She began walking back towards the town square, making for the General Store to begin her errands for the day. She would buy food and return home to her wife. Life would go on. Times were a bit strange, but when were they not?

 

As she walked, Julie hummed a tune to herself, slow and contemplative. She stared up into the endless expanse of grey above and smiled to herself.

 

Strange.


End file.
